Another Goode High Story
by A's Huntress
Summary: Percy is a total popular, but doesn't want to be. He wants the lonely, quiet, Annabeth Chase to notice him and not think he's like the rest of the jocks. Will she ever find him different from the rest of the crowd? Will they become friends? Or even something more? Read to find out(:
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I always thought the stories where Percy and Annabeth are in high school but hate each other are the cutest stories, so I finally decided to write one. (: hope you enjoy! Read and Review pleaseeeee.

* * *

Percy's POV

*beep* *beep* *beep*, I slammed my hand down on my alarm to make it shut up, the buzzing got annoying real fast. I thrashed in bed until it went off again, this time I threw it on the ground, the alarm clock smashing into pieces as my mom, Sally Jackson, walked in.

"Percy!" She said as the bent down and grabbed the broken clock, "Please Percy, get up. You don't want to be late for your first day of Junior year! You're almost done Perc. Almost there."

I growled and put the nearest pillow over my head, she laughed and opened my blinds, the sun shining through and birds chirping would have been a good start of the year if I had gotten more than 4 hours of sleep.

My mom walked over to my bed and shook me until I took the pillow off my head and opened my eyes, and of course I was squinting like an idiot because it was too bright in my room. She smiled then walked out of the room, but not before she made sure I was aware she made blue pancakes for breakfast.

At the thought of blue pancakes I nearly jumped out of bed, grabbed my go-to outfit, which included a light blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers, and ran down the stairs.

I passed Paul, my moms boyfriend and English teacher at my high school Goode High, in his work room and walked into the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes automatically filled my nose and I took a deep breath, taking in as much of the smell as I could. I took 5 pancakes off of the big plate in the middle of the kitchen counter and poured syrup on them.

"Percy," my mom said while giggling, "go do your hair so you can actually get a date I approve of!" I gave her a disapproving look as I swallowed the last bite of pancake.

I got up and headed towards the bathroom to fix my hair, "Don't worry mom, I think the swim team captain can win a date this year." I said grinning.

After another 30 minutes I was all ready to head to Goode High for Junior year, "Bye mom! See you at school Paul!" I hopped into my car and took a deep breath, "you can do this." I whispered to myself, then started toward Goode.

* * *

As I pulled up to my high school I saw all the freshmen looking scared as ever, the sophomores feeling totally badass when in reality they weren't, the juniors not caring, the seniors wanting school to already end, and then there was Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Nico, and the Stoll brothers in their usual spot.

This group of people were kind of the outcasts, Annabeth was really quiet, Thalia was a total punk rock chick, but of course they were best friends. Annabeth had long, curly, blonde hair, and amazing grey eyes. She was wearing an owl shirt with skinny jeans and sneakers, Oh and of course her usual blue Yankees cap.

Thalia was wearing a Death To Barbie T-Shirt with black skinny jeans and black sneakers. She had short black hair and an amazing lightning tattoo on her shoulder. Is it obvious she likes black? Her brother Nico was wearing a plain black T-shirt, black pants, and can you guess what shoes he was wearing? Black Sneakers.

Grover was of course wearing his usual "Save the Earth" T-Shirt that matched with his girlfriend Junipers shirt, he had short, curly, red hair. Juniper had red hair also but it was long and curly.

Now the Stoll brothers, the Stolls were twin boys that loved causing trouble. One was Conner and the other was Travis, they both had short, but not too short brown hair.

I got out of my car and locked it, this year I actually wanted to try to get out of popularity. I know that sounds stupid, but it's true. I don't like being popular, I don't like girls following me everywhere and I don't like being known as a total "heart breaker" as some people would call it, because honestly, I've only dated one girl. And her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Now I know this sounds completely ridiculous, but just bare with me. Everyone wanted to be "popular", or hangout with the populars, except Annabeth's gang. And I loved that.

Annabeth looked up from her book, which I think was in Greek, and looked me straight in the eyes. We only made eye contact for about 5 seconds before I was pulled to the side by the swim teams co-captain, Luke Castellan, and the rest of his gang.

"Perc! What a great start to the new year! Right?!" Luke said. "Yeah.." I mumbled trying to escape his grasp. Like always, he dragged me to the middle of the school to chat with the rest of the "popular" gangs before school actually started.

I sat awkwardly for about 4 minutes until I saw Rachel coming towards us, "Luke, I got to go—", "Rachel?" He said cutting me off, I nodded and he told me he got me covered.

I escaped just before she could get to me. My first period was English, my worst subject, but it was with Paul so I didn't mind.

I walked down the 1200 hall to find the same boring classroom, I walked in to find that my assigned seat was right next to Annabeth Chase. I was not unsatisfied with that, I actually thought she was pretty cute.

There was still 5 minutes left until class started and the only one in the classroom was Annabeth, I walked over and sat down, her eyes never leaving the book she was reading.

"Er.. Hi.." I said awkwardly. No response. I looked at my nails then I tried again "What book are you reading?", still no response.

I looked around for probably 2 minutes until I thought one last try couldn't hurt, so I said "You happy to be back?", and she took her yes off the book and looked right at me and said, "are you trying to make fun of me? Is this some kind of joke you and your buddies planned? I have been humiliated by you jocks before, I don't want to go through it again."

Before I could respond the bell rang and students started to flood in, Annabeth went back to reading and Paul walked in and began the whole "It's so great to be back!" Speech.

I looked at Annabeth, sighed, and slumped back in my chair. It's just going to be another year at Goode High School.

* * *

**Or is it?! What do you guys think about it so far?! Don't worry, there are lots of surprises coming soon. Review and review again please! Thank you! **

**-A's Huntress**


	2. Chapter 2

**7 favorites, 7 followers, 2 reviews over two days. THANK YOU GUYS!?￢ﾝﾤ️ ****I have so many ideas for this story that I had to update ASAP! So.. Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

. "Bye Thalia, bye guys, see you all at lunch!" I said walking away from my friends, "Annabeth, we still have 10 minutes until the bell rings!" Travis stoll said back. "Yeah but I want to read!" I responded now picking up the pace.

I heard Connor tell the rest of the gang about a prank him and Travis were planning to make the first day of the school more fun. I mentally wished them good luck.

It only took me about 3 minutes to get to my first period, which was English, and when I walked in I was the only one. I looked at the assigned seats and found mine. I sat in the back, next to the jock Percy Jackson.

My English teacher went by Mr. Blofis, he was probably the best English teacher I have had at Goode high, so I was happy that I got another year with him.

I started to open up my book, The Hunger Games, but in Latin and started to read. As I finished chapter 10 Percy Jackson walked in and found that I was his seat neighbor.

Let me tell you a little about Percy Jackson, he is the captain of the swim team, his moms boyfriend is Paul Blofis, yes our English teacher, he is best friends with Luke Castellan, dated Rachel Elizabeth Dare who is my arch enemy, and he is a popular. I don't like him.

When he sat down I didn't even look at him, he tried to say hi but I ignored him. He sat there awkwardly looking at his nails then asked me what book I was reading, I ignored him again.

I'm usually a nice, friendly person, but populars like him don't talk to losers like me unless they're trying to find some deep secret to humiliate you, I know that from experience.

I kept reading while we sat there for probably 2 more minutes before he tried to talk to me again. "You happy to be back?" He asked.

At this point I wanted him to know that I was not interested in being humiliated so I said "Are you trying to make fun of me? Is this some kind of joke you and your buddies planned? I have been humiliated by you jocks before, I don't want to go through it again."

He was about to respond but the bell cut him off, I went back to reading as Mr. Blofis came in and gave the usual "It's so great to be back!" Speech. Percy looked at me again, sighed, then slumped down in his chair.

I just want to have a normal year at Goode. No jocks. No jokes. No jerks. Is that too much to ask?

* * *

After one hour the bell rang, I started to pack my stuff up waiting for everybody else to fight their way out of the door.

Percy started towards the door but turned around and walked back to my desk, "look Annabeth, I wasn't trying to make fun of you, I'm different from those other jocks." He didn't give me time to respond, he just turned and walked out of the classroom.

I thought maybe he was different, maybe he was nicer, but as I walked out of the classroom he was talking with Luke looking like every other jerk out there.

I hurried to second period, which for me was US History, and paid attention in class. The rest of the periods before lunch went by fast.

After 5th period I hurried out of Science, speed walking to my locker to avoid any populars standing in the Hall talking.

I did my combination, 35-14-26, and put everything but my book in my locker. I started towards the cafeteria to find Thalia and the rest of the gang when Luke came up to me stopping me in my tracks.

"Hey there," he said while giving "the look" that most girls die over, but I hate. "I have somewhere to be, sorry." I tried to step around him but he wouldn't let me. I sighed, "you know Annabeth, you used to like me." He said.

"Yeah but then you became a dick, now I seriously have to go." After I said that he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and whispered, "Come on, Annabeth."

I pushed my way around him, furious. I hate Luke, and if Percy was best friends with Luke, I didn't want anything to do with percy.

* * *

"Annabeth! It's about time!" Grover Underwood, my best cripple friend said. "Sorry guys, Luke wanted to.. "Chat"." They all stopped what they were doing and looked me straight in the eyes. "Like, Luke, Luke?" Juniper asked.

I nodded and started to eat my lunch, everyone still starring. "Annabeth, Luke Castellan?" Thalia asked. "Yes, Luke Castellan, I don't know why he wanted to talk to me but he just did. I got out of there as fast as I could. I'm fine guys, don't worry."

At that they all went back to their normal lunch routines, my phone buzzed from an incoming text so I pulled it out and checked it. Although Thalia was right next to me, it was from her.

It read, "You okay?" I texted back that I was fine and ignored her next text. I didn't want to make anyone think I wasn't okay, because I was.

I should probably explain, Luke and I used to date, I broke up with him, didn't end well for me if you know what I mean..if not, it'll probably come up later. Anyways, I became a loser which I'm Happy with, and he became a popular.

The lunch bell rang and we all split off, Thalia and I went to Social Studies, Grover and juniper went to geography, Travis and Connor we're suppose to go to gym but ditched, and Nico went to History.

Thalia and I walked into history only to find bad news, Luke, Percy, Rachel, and half the swim team were in this class.

"Oh hell.." Thalia whispered, We found our seats and we were not pleased. Thalia sat right next to Percy, and I sat right next to Luke.

"Oh hey, hot stuff." Luke whispered to me. I responded with, "Luke, please shut up. I know what you're trying to do." He snickered then turned around and started talking to a friend on the swim team.

I looked around and through the corner of my eye I could see Percy looking at me. He had this weird look on his face like he was trying to figure something out.

Luke snapped him out of it and they started talking about swim team, Thalia and I looked at each other and made a gun with our hands and pretended to shoot ourselves.

Social studies went by pretty easily, until he announced we were going to have a huge project due next week. Everyone complained and sighed, but me. I love projects, they keep me busy.

At the end of class he informed us that it was going to be on what we learned last year in his class, and that he would give us more information later in the week.

He did say that he was going to be announcing partners today, so I was kind of excited about that.

Thalia got paired up with this weird kid, Butch. He was of course, on the swim team, but he wasn't cool or popular or anything. She wasn't too happy about that, so of course I laughed at her.

"Katie Gardner with Luke Castellan, Hazel Grace with Augustus Waters, Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase, Alex Russel with Anne Smith..."

I stopped laughing as soon as I heard. I was assigned to be partners with Percy. He looked at me and did his goofy, crooked smile and I slumped back in my chair but smiled back.

It was one project. One. I kept telling myself I could do it, maybe I will find he's actually sort of nice. Maybe.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 2.(: Review, review, and review again please, thanks for reading, you guys!**

**-A's Huntress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! It's summer, it's raining, life is perfect, so I thought I would write another chapter(: I'm sorry I haven't been so active, I hope I will be able to update every week in the future. Anyways, enjoy and please read and review. (: ily guys. **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was the perfect student, she was so attentive and she never got bored. It was actually kind of impressive, I could never pay attention as long as she can.

After the bell rang I knew I had to say what I was going to at the beginning of class, but I couldn't build the courage. I started towards the door but turned around and headed back to her desk, I had to tell her. I didn't want her thinking I was another stupid jerk.

She was packing up when I blurted out words before thinking about it carefully. "Look Annabeth, I wasn't trying to make fun of you, I'm not like those other jocks." I told her. Then I spun towards the door and headed out before I could give her a chance to talk.

_Gah I should have said that better! _I mentally punched myself in the face while I kept talking to myself, after I walked out of the classroom Luke stopped me to talk.

"Dude I need your help!" He whispered looking around, "with what?" I asked at a normal tone. "Shhh! I don't think she's left the class yet," he said still whispering.

I was so confused why Luke was being so secretive, he always wants every one to know everything. As Annabeth walked out of the classroom, Luke started talking about swim meet very loudly. Annabeth looked so cute while reading, well she looked cute while doing pretty much everything, but of course I couldn't say that out loud, I would never tell Luke I liked Annabeth.

"Okay she's gone, we're good." He said talking normal again. "What are you planning?" I asked scared for his response. "Well," he said slumping against the lockers, "you know how I used to date Annabeth in 9th grade?" _WHAT?! _I yelled mentally, I wasn't here for 9th grade but Luke usually told me everything, why was this different?

"No I actually had no idea, whe—" "Kay well we did" he said cutting me off, "she broke up with me and blah blah blah, anyways, this year I want to try and freak her out." He said with an evil grin.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked angry on the inside but calm on the outside, "Well as we all know, she hates me," he told me like I already didn't know, "So I'm planning on just talking to her and hitting on her until she breaks, because she will."

I rolled my eyes and he smirked. "Anyways, I'm late, see you at lunch percy, and like I said, I'll need your help" he yelled walking down the hall.

I was not excited to see this plan take action, he was going to be a total jerk to her, and she's not going to like it. The bell rang and I realized I was really late to PE. I booked it to the gym only to find Rachel Elizabeth dare flirting with every guy.

"Oh hey Percy!" She said while waving goodbye to the other boys and walking towards me. _Oh great.. A whole new year with her in my gym class.._

* * *

After gym the rest of my periods went by fast, I just wanted to get to lunch so I could tell Luke I wasn't going to help him with his "genius" plan. I walked out of geography and started down the hall when I saw Luke stop Annabeth and tuck a hair behind her ear.

Annabeth was clearly uncomfortable, and when his skin touched her she flinched. I felt bad for her, he was doing it on purpose and she knew that. She pushed past him and ran off to her lunch spot. Luke just sat there laughing.

I yelled his name and called him over, "Hey, I have the perfect idea for you to do!" He told me, "Ah Luke, I'm sorry but I can't help you with this. I just um.. Promised my mom I wouldn't do anything.. "Hilarious" this year..."

"Nah it's okay dude, don't worry about it, I'll just get someone else to do it." He responded. I was so angry with him at this point that I had to count to ten in my head to calm myself down.

I was still mad but I was actually intrigued with this relationship that happened in 9th grade, so I asked Luke about it. He said to follow him and they'd talk.

They got their lunch and escaped the busy lunch room, on the way outside I brought up the relationship again so he'd talk about it.

"See," he began, "it lasted from about the beginning of 9th grade to the end. You know Perc, she was actually the most popular girl in the school, every girl wanted to be her, but then she broke up with me the last week of school."

I just looked at the ground thinking about Annabeth being popular, she probably hated it.. A lot.. But maybe she didn't. I was thinking about the way she flinched when he touched touched her hair, so I asked him about it.

"So I saw you guys talking in the hall today and when your skin came in contact with her she kind of flinched.. Do you know why?"

When he finished chewing on his roll he opened his mouth but nothing came out, he closed it and opened it right after, "well, I don't know how to say this because I mean, I'm sure you'll freak out, but at the time it was the cool thing to do, and I was under my dads influence and you know how he is.. So don't hate me okay? Because it wasn't really that bad!"

At this point I was really concerned so I just agreed I wouldn't hate him even though I probably would.

"When she broke up with me I didn't handle it too well.." He said stopping, I nodded for him to continue, "we were hanging out at her house when she broke up with me and her parents weren't there.. So I may or may not have thrown a lamp at her..." He said quietly.

Just when I thought he was actually sorry for throwing a fucking lamp at a girls head he said "but I mean, she deserved it, who breaks up with Luke Castellan? But yeah, then we didn't actually break up until probably a month before sophomore year.

I was so enraged that he actually hurt Annabeth physically, that I actually just.. Sat.. There... Well I didn't want to make Luke upset because then he wouldn't tell me things! I'm sorry! I do get mad at him later though.. Just wait..

"So she actually stayed with you after you threw a lamp at her head?!" I yelled, Luke just smiled and said "Well, of course she told no one about it because I made her swear she wouldn't, and she didn't really have a choice wether she stayed with me or not."

I started thinking.. "What do you mean she didn't have a choice?" I asked as the bell rang, Luke sighed and stood up, "let's just say she got a lot of mysterious bruises that summer, okay?"

At that I stood up outraged and yelled at him, "You hit her?! You physically hit an innocent girl in 9th grade because she broke up with you?!" He chuckled and responded, "she wasn't innocent, she broke up with Luke Castellan!" And walked off.

I walked furiously all the way to Social Studies. _He hit Annabeth?! He physically hit Annabeth! Oh my hell she must have been so scared! No wonder she hates him and every other jerk out there! I feel so terrible.. Who would actually do that?_...

When I walked in to social studies Luke was chatting with Butch and I was still so angry that I didn't have anything to say to anyone, I just sat down and stared at a wall.

Thalia and Annabeth walked in to only have their nightmares come to life, Thalia, who hates me, had to sit next to me and Annabeth had to sit next to Luke. I just looked at Annabeth sit down and tell Luke to shut up, I was furious he was even allowed to sit next to her let alone talk to her!

I kept looking at Annabeth until class started, class was actually pretty fun until the end. Our Social Studies teacher loves group projects, so naturally he gave us one.

So apparently we had to be paired up with someone, but of course we couldn't choose them, and we had to do a project on what we learned last year in this class. Oh AND it was due next week. Yay.

I was just sitting there bored out of my mind as he called all the partnerships out, I didn't really care who I was with because I hate group projects no matter who I work on it with.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.." Our teacher called out, I perked up a little and smiled at her, Maybe I would learn to actually like group projects from now on!

Annabeth didn't look too happy, she just slumped back in her chair and gave me this half smile... I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad half smile, so I really wish it was as happy one..

* * *

**Yes yes, I'm sorry that Luke is abusive, it makes things more interesting so I added it, sorry if you don't like it. Well, please leave a review on how you liked it! That would be awesome! Thank you guys so much. **

**-A's Huntress. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth Pov**

The bell rang and the class shuffled out, screams of excitement coming from all of the kids. _Finally, the day is over, _I thought to myself. I made sure I did not provide Luke with enough time to "chat" with me after class. As Thalia and I hurried out of class, we headed down the 100 hall towards the main school doors when I remembered I didn't talk to Percy about when we were going to get together do to our project.

"Hey thals, I will be right back," Annabeth stopped and turned on her heels, fast walking back to the social studies room to see if she could catch Percy.

"Where are you going?! I'm your ride home!" Thalia yelled back annoyed.

"Oh hush, I wont be long, please wait for me."

I was lucky, I found percy walking out of the social studies classroom and heading towards the gym... the only problem.. Luke was with him. _Ughhhhh_." Uh, hey Percy!" Annabeth shouted his direction.

"Oh hey Annie–beth.. Annabeth.." Percy smiled his crooked smile and I actually thought this would be alright

"Duuuuude, if she was my partner I would totally tap that, bro. I mean, just look at little Annie." Luke whistled AND winked at me, EW. Who does he think he is?! All of those stupid boys are the same. I take it back what I said back, this will not be alright.

"I'm asking to switch partners, just thought I would let you know." I gave Luke a dirty look.

"Sorry sweetie, can't do that, I already tried. I want that hot chick Hazel Grace as my partner.. Hmm" wow Luke really just keeps getting worse.

"Fine, then how about I do all the work, get us an A, say it's from both of us and you stay the hell away from me, great." I then turned and stormed off, furious.

"Nice ass, Chase!" Luke chuckled like a job well done.

"Pick up your phone Thalia, pick up the phone!" Thalia left me. She left me alone after school and I have been standing outside Goode high for an hour and a half trying to reach anyone I know, but of course, no one is answering their phones! I tried thalia again.

The sky was getting cloudy and gray, but no rain yet.

"You've reached Thalia, if I don't answer then I probably don't like you. don't try to call again." Beeeeeeeep.

"YEAH WELL I REALLY DONT LIKE YOU, YOU BI–"

"Uh, Annabeth?" I felt a hand touch me on my shoulder, naturally I screamed and elbowed the face behind me.

"Ow!" Percy grabbed his nose in pain. I immediately felt bad and started apologizing multiple times, but I just now realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.. and he was wet.. his hair was crazy.. and his muscles... he probably just came back from swim practice.. I snapped out of it. "I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"No its okay, I don't blame you," Percy wrinkled his nose, groaning.. That was the hottest noise.. _SNAP OUT OF IT._ "Wait, its 4:30, why are you still here?"

"ugh, thalia left me and I can't get ahold of anyone I know to come pick me up," I looked down at my phone. Percy looked around and looked like he just got a brilliant idea...

"I can take you home if you want!"

"No no, that's okay! I will be fine.." he looked down and gave a sad look.

"Are you sure? It's not a big deal at all,"

"Yeah I'm positive, thanks." He mumbled something along the lines of "Alright" and headed straight towards his car, it wasn't far ahead of us and he got there fairly quick. It was a light blue, beat up truck.

As he unlocked it I tried thalia again, nothing. I was getting very fed up with her.

He started driving toward the exit of the school parking lot when, as if my luck couldn't get any worse, it started to downpour. I groaned loudly and tried to protect my phone and backpack. Percy started to reverse and rolled down his window, "Get in Annabeth, you'll be soaked in 2 seconds if you don't.. Ha that what she said."

I rolled my eyes,_ such a child_. I didn't object this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Yo Yo, I'm back again! So excited to writing, I love it but unfortunately I can never find the time for it! but anyways, here's another chapter! Read and Review please!**

**Percy POV**

The bell rang and of course everyone shouted with glee, except me. I don't know what had gotten into me, but for some reason I didn't want the day to end. I just wanted to stare at Annabeth actually enjoying school, is that creepy?! It's just, her eyebrows always scrunched up when she got really concentrated, it was cute. And she would have this look of determination..

"Hey Percy, day's over man", Luke was waiting for him at the door, everyone had left and I didn't even realize. I sighed and stood up, collecting my things.

Luke and I started down the hall, towards the gym for swim practice. Luke being obviously jealous that I was captain instead of him, started listing a few ideas he wanted to suggest to make the swim team "better".

Luke stumbled on, but of course I wasn't listening, I shook my head and nodded while thinking about asking Annabeth to one of our meets sometime, but I knew that would be hard because she doesn't like Luke...

"Uh, hey Percy!" speaking of Annabeth.. "Oh hey Annie- _did she like to be called that?! _-beth.. Annabeth.." I went with the safer option. I noticed how her hair had fallen into just the write place, her blonde curls framing her head just right, and she didn't even have to try, she was gorgeous standing there, and I couldn't help but smile. Then Luke ruined it.

"Duuuuude, if she was my partner I would totally tap that bro, just look at little Annie." he then proceeded to whistle and wink at her, Luke smirked at the reaction he got out of her. I wanted to punch him.

She looked even angrier, "I'm asking to switch partners, just thought I'd let you know" that hurt, did she really hate me that much?

"Sorry sweetie, can't do that, I already tried. I want that hot chick Hazel Grace as my partner.. Hmm," wow, Luke just keeps getting worse, doesn't he?!

"Fine, then how about I do all the work, get us an A, say it's from both of us and you stay the hell away from me, great!" she turned and started towards the main doors. Oh, but not before Luke could once again, GET WORSE.

"Nice ass, Chase!" yep, I'm gonna kill him. Luke just chuckled at himself and talked about how great her face was that entire time and blah blah blah on our way to swim, I was trying not to rip his throat out. No one talks to my Annabeth like that... well, she's not mine.. and at this point I don't she ever will be. I let out a sigh.

Our swim practice went fine, we raced against each other and Luke once again, lost to me and stormed out angrily. "yeah whatever," he mumbled annoyed.

Once swim ended, I didn't bother changing into my clothes, after all, no one was at the school and he was in a swim suit. I grabbed my bag and headed out the doors to my car. On the way, I spotted Annabeth, alone and on the phone, she sounded angry.

"YEAH WELL I REALLY DON'T LIKE YOU, YOU BI-" I decided it was a good time to get her attention so I touched her shoulder, annnd she elbowed me in the face, "ow!"

"oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you and just, oh my seriously I don't even know why I did that.." she apologized a million times, of course I told her it was fine, but I have to admit, she really knows how defend herself, this stung.

As I regained my balance and let my hand fall from pinching my nose, I noticed she was looking me up and down.. she was checking me out! Annabeth Chase was actually checking me out. But of course, she then snapped out of it.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know it was you," she gasped for the second time.

"No it's okay, I don't blame you," but it did hurt, and I did groan in agony for a second there, then I realized what time it was, "Wait it's 4:30, why are you still here?"

"Ugh, Thalia left me and I can't get ahold of anyone I know to come pick me up." she looked down at her phone, and I got a brilliant idea!

"I can take you home if you want!" I was really excited about this idea, and I think it just came out creepy sounding. She backed up.

"No, its okay! I will be fine," I looked at the ground disappointed.

I gave one last go, "Are you sure? it's not a big deal at all," but she still said no and I proceeded to my light blue truck, I started to pull away smiling at the girl trying to get ahold of her best friend.

I was at the exit of the parking lot, when it started to downpour, I checked over my shoulder to Annabeth who was scrambling to protect her phone and bookbag.

I reversed until I pulled up next to her, and rolled down the window. "Get in Annabeth, you'll be soaked in 2 seconds if you don't.. ha that's what she said," _holy hell did I really just say that last part aloud_? I thought I had blown it until I saw Annabeth roll her eyes and smirk, but in the end she did get into the car.

**WOOO sorry it was still so short guys, I barely have time to write and now it's so lateeee, thank you so much for reading! Now all you have to do is review! please leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome.(: **


End file.
